


Where Did You Get That?

by Paucibet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Supercat Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paucibet/pseuds/Paucibet
Summary: Short snippet of Kara's and Cat's lives in Witcher AU.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Where Did You Get That?

Cat almost regretted her decision to journey with Kara instead of just teleporting yet the idea to see a glimpse of witcher's daily life was too good to pass up, not to mention the very handsome company she would be enjoying by going the long way. Kara on the other hand was glad for a bit of company as her journeys were often long and quite lonely. She would go weeks without seeing a soul except her trusty steed, Streaky.

Pausing on a clearing, Kara turned to Cat who was riding Streaky alongside her. "I think this should do for the day." She stroked the horse's neck, scratching his mane. "Streaky needs a break and you've been complaining for a while now."

Looking at Kara with narrowed eyes, Cat wanted to protest but Kara gave her no choice. "I'm a witcher, Cat, remember." She pointed to her eyes, yellow with slits instead of humanly rounded pupils.

Cat just huffed as she jumped off the steed gracefully. She stood by Streaky watching Kara who was tossing the branches into a pile.

With her trusty knife, Kara prepared the wood for fire, splitting some bigger branches and making the kindling. Stacking it all up she cast Igni to start it. Getting the saddle bags she pulled out her food supplies. "I don't have much but you are more than welcome to have some. I can just catch something."

Cat eyed the food, her stomach turning slightly. "Where did you find that?" Brows raised Kara lifted her hand shrugging. "You know, at the merchant." Cat lifted a brow in doubt. "Did you now, Kara? As far as I remember you just sold that merchant a few extra swords and daggers you found along the way."

"Fine. You remember that crypt? It was in a barel in there. But it is perfectly fine." As Cat grimaced Kara quickly shoved a piece into her mouth to prove her statement. "See?"

Cat paled at the mere thought Kara just ate god knows how old meat. "Those ruins were elven, Kara. They haven't been open in millenia."

Shrugging Kara tore off another piece of her jerky, happily chewing on it. "Your loss."

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt finds food in barrels and crates in old ruins amd also on dead bodies....


End file.
